Hanagumi Productions
by citrusx
Summary: Hanagumi Productions bring you...RandomManKin-ness! On film! coming to a theater not so near you
1. LightsCamerasAction! Lets stalk people!

Kinda a sidestory to [Orenji!] o_O Hanagumi Productions ^^;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mari: Mari tsumanai...  
  
Macchi: ^_^ LETS MAKE A NEW MOVIE!!  
  
Kanna: *smokes orange pocky*  
  
Mari: ^_^ Hai!!  
  
Macchi: _ What should we make the movie about?  
  
Mari: Wakaranai...maybe we should ask the others?  
  
Macchi: OR!! We could..FILM THEM SECRETLY!!  
  
Kanna: *continues to smoke orange pocky*   
  
Mari: Ikkou!  
  
Kanna: *sigh* the producer never gets a say in these things...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Yoh: *sleeping with his eyes open on the grass and listening to boblove*  
  
Oranges: *sitting next to Yoh*  
  
Macchi: *hiding in the bushes narrating* Its Yoh! and hes.....sitting....and..doing nothing.. -_- what a boring person..  
  
Mari: *hiding in bushes filming* Yea, youd think that the Shaman King and owner of the Orenji restaraunts would be a little more exicting..........  
  
Yoh: zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Macchi: O_O He appears to be sleeping with his eyes open... lets interview the oranges!  
  
----  
  
Mari: ........so.....................  
  
Oranges: ._.  
  
Macchi: ._.  
  
Mari: ._. nevermind..  
  
----------  
  
Yoh: *blink* _ Heeeeeeeeeeey 2 of my oranges are missing!  
  
------------  
  
Mari: *eating oranges* ^_^  
  
Macchi: O_O I want one!  
  
Mari: Macchi shouldve took one then  
  
Macchi: -_- O_O LOOK! ITS REN AND BOROBORO!  
  
Mari: Isnt boro boro a place?  
  
Macchi: *blink*  
  
Horo: REN! *_* BE MY PLUSHIE!!  
  
Ren: *running* NO _  
  
Horo: aw......  
  
Macchi: this is....somewhat interesting!  
  
Mari: *nod* Mari agrees, lets watch to see what they do  
  
Horo: ;_;...hmph! fine! *runs into house*  
  
---------------  
  
HoroHoro: BWUHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE FOUND IT! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHHAA I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH THI-*trip*  
  
Mari: what a klutz...-_-   
  
Macchi: *watching from window with Mari* o_o yeaa..  
  
Horo: *huggles jar*   
  
Mari: is that..what mari thinks it is?!?!  
  
Macchi: *GASP* YES MARI IT IS! Wait...what DO you think it is?  
  
Mari: *whisper whisper*  
  
Macchi: ...oooh... then...YES MARI IT IS!  
  
Mari: SH!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ We dont want to be found!  
  
Macchi: ah yes...  
  
Horo: *skips out of room*  
  
Macchi: O_o;; *follow*  
  
Mari: *run*  
  
------------------------ 


	2. The mystical Jar!

O_O Its just a jar..........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
....  
  
Mari: it is!  
  
Macchi: Yesh it is! ^_^  
  
Horo: ..........*hears something* I HEAR SOMETHING!!  
  
Macchi: oops...  
  
Mari: *run*  
  
Macchi: ~sitting in a tree filming~  
  
-----------------  
  
Kanna: *smokes orange pocky* .............. ..great. now Im out of pocky..  
  
Kanna: hm..what to do...*goes out to buy more pocky*  
  
---------------  
  
Yoh: HI! ^______________^ CAN I HELP YOU TODAY?  
  
Kanna: *sweatdrop* er..can I have a pack of pocky?  
  
Yoh: ^^ Of course! wait no. what are you using the pocky for? Eating? Drawing? Throwing at people? SMOKING?  
  
Kanna: er..yea... o.o Im going to smoke the pocky...  
  
Yoh: *GASP* ok!...wait no I need ID Because Anna said she didnt want to get sued...  
  
Kanna: *twitch*  
  
--------------------  
  
Horo: MWUHAHAHAH *huggles jar again*  
  
Jar: *break*  
  
Horo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *covered in superglue* (o_o yes superglue...it was just GLUE)  
  
Mari: O_O *filming from other side*  
  
Macchi: O.O OMG! ITS A GLUE BLOB!!!!!!!!!!!!*points at Horo*  
  
Horo: AHHHHHHHHH GLUE BLOB! WHERE? NOO ITS ON ME! IM BLIND! ACK! MY HAND IS STUCK TO MY HEAD!  
  
Mari: O.o *film*  
  
Ren: *walks by* O_O What is that..  
  
Horo: ..ren? IS THAT YOU? REEEEEEN?????????????????????????????/ *RUNS TOWARDS REN..knocks into tree...*  
  
Ren: O_O moron..  
  
Horo: *stuck to tree* REN BE MY PLUSHIE!  
  
Ren: *run*  
  
Mari: .......*sticks out foot*  
  
Ren: *trip* CHIKUSO!!!!!!!! YOU BENT MY SPIKE THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mari: o.O; *hides camera*   
  
Macchi: *film*  
  
Mari: *interview Ren* So,....are you HoroHoro's plushie now? _  
  
Ren: NO _ *run*  
  
Mari: *sticks out foot*  
  
Ren: *trip*  
  
Mari: clumsy baka  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!!!!!!! *chases Mari around with trying to stab her with his bent spike on his head*  
  
Mari: eep!  
  
Macchi: *filming them running in circles*  
  
Horo: *got glue out of his eyes* O_O REN! ...YOU...YOU DONT LIKE ME ANYMORE??!?!?!?!? T_T  
  
Ren: _______ I NEVER DID!  
  
Horo: *attempts to run away sobbing...but is still stuck to tree...* -_- this is degrading..  
  
Mari: O_o Horo learned a new word!  
  
Horo: _!  
  
Kanna: *walks by smoking orange pocky* o.O Whatcha doing?  
  
Mari: Oh! Kanna! Mari&Macchi filmed a new documentary!  
  
Macchi: *jumps down from tree*  
  
Horo: OMG TREE PEOPLE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Macchi: HAI~! LETS GO WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mari: Yay!  
  
Mari&Macchi: *run off*  
  
Kanna: -_____- 


	3. Randomness and Weird Producers

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Des: Eh...Faust otou-san....is smoking pocky harmful to your health?  
  
Faust: hmm,..i dont know...  
  
---------  
  
Kanna: *walking home*  
  
Faust:*kidnapps Kanna*  
  
Des: *follow*  
  
-------  
  
Faust: *cuts Kanna open*  
  
Des: *looks over Faust's shoulder*  
  
Kanna's Insides: *made of cookie*  
  
Faust: *looks at pocky insides*  
  
Faust: *pokes cookie insides*  
  
Faust:*smells insides*  
  
Faust:*eat*  
  
Des: *eateat* eh..didnt she need that organ?  
  
Mari: NOO NOT OUR PRODUCER!  
  
Macchi: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mari: WHERE WILL WE FIND A NEW ONE!?!?  
  
Opacho: Opacho will be the producer!  
  
Macchi: Ok!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Silver-Kun: *turns on TV* ACK -_- who in their right mind would want to watch some old guy take off and put on his coat?  
  
Yoh: *watches TV* O_O That is..........SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *puts on a coat..takes it off...* FILM ME! *sparkles*  
  
Des: *watches* *_*!!  
  
Faust: *appears out of no where* O.o *takes off hat* *sees Yoh* *puts on hat*  
  
Yoh: *take off coat, put on coat, take off coat, put on coat, etc*  
  
Mari: *film*  
  
Macchi: *managing different cameras*  
  
Opacho: *sit*  
  
Des: *sit**watch*  
  
Yoh: *takes off coat puts on coat etc*  
  
Hao: *strangles Yoh* STOP WITH THE COAT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faust: *take off hat put on hat*  
  
Yoh: *choke choke*  
  
Hao: *twitch*....*joins them* *puts on poncho..takes off poncho...*  
  
Yoh: After taking off and putting on my coat for the 5000000000000000000th time...im tired...........*sits next to Des*  
  
Des: *gives Yoh orange soda*  
  
Yoh: YAY!!!!!!! *drinks soda*  
  
Hao: -_-  
  
Yoh: *falls alseep*  
  
Hao: *pushes Yoh off and sleeps on couch*  
  
Yoh: *falls on Des's foot*  
  
Des's Foot: *falls alseep*  
  
Des: O_O  
  
Mari&Macchi: *film edit film film*  
  
Yoh: zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Faust: *sleeps on floor*  
  
Mari&Macchi: _ *leaves...but leaves some cameras there*  
  
Faust&Yoh&Hao&Des'sFoot: *asleep*  
  
Des: O_O  
  
-------------- 


	4. Since when was the ceiling a flat screen...

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..............  
  
Mari: Mari tsumanai..  
  
Macchi: You're ALWAYS bored..  
  
Opacho: *pokes table*  
  
Mari: O_O Whats Opacho doing here?!?!!?!?!? O________O!!  
  
Macchi: O.o;; Opacho is our new producer.....-_- remember?  
  
-FlashBack-  
  
Faust: *poke smell touch see eat Kanna's pocky organs*  
  
Mari/Macchi: O_O NOO!  
  
Opacho: Opacho will be new producer!  
  
Macchi: *blink* ...k!  
  
-End FlashBack-  
  
Mari: *looks at ceiling* O_O wow...since when did we get a flat screen TV on our ceiling that plays flashbacks with no tape, dvd, cd, lcd or anything?  
  
Opacho: ^_^ Opacho got it!  
  
Macchi: wooooow!!  
  
Mari: ._. But wont our necks hurt from looking up?  
  
Opacho: _;; Opacho has to look up ALL the time..get used to it....  
  
Macchi: ^^;; thats why our flashbacks get shortened...  
  
Mari: Oh...  
  
Mari: Mari tsumanai...  
  
Macchi: =_=  
  
Mari: Lets...DO SOMETHING!  
  
Macchi: yea!  
  
Mari&Macchi: *run off with cameras n junk*  
  
Opacho: -_- Kanna warned Opacho about this....  
  
------------------  
  
Mari: Mari was thinking....maybe after filming all this...we put it together into one big movie!  
  
Macchi: Good Idea! Then what are we gonna call it?  
  
Mari: eh....Behind the Scenes of ManKin?  
  
Macchi: *blink* What scenes?  
  
Mari: Mari duno either  
  
Macchi: name..for...movie...hmmm.....Pocky?  
  
Mari: O_O Why pocky?  
  
Macchi: Macchi duno.....macchi just hungry..we'll make it revolve around pocky later  
  
Mari: O_O Why is Macchi speaking in third person?! Mari's trademark! Stolen! By Opacho! Then Macchi! _  
  
Macchi: -_- fine..I was just hungry...  
  
Mari: _  
  
Macchi: -_-  
  
-----------------------  
  
BTW::Oh yea... ._. Does anyone know why I cant make my ch title longer? o.O; It stops at a certain point....but it didnt used to do that... 


	5. The Missing YOUKNOWWHAT trip to antarcti...

..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
..  
  
Mari: Theres the green haired person...  
  
Macchi: O.o whats he doing scooching around on the grass? ._.  
  
Mari: Scooching?  
  
Macchi: _ Yes scooching.  
  
Mari: -_- Ok.. *film*  
  
Macchi: *record*  
  
------------  
  
Lyserg: _ _ *scooch scooch*  
  
Morphin: *follows Lyserg*  
  
Yoh: *pops out of nowhere* HI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: AHHHHHHH *jumps a mile*  
  
Yoh: O_O wow...you can fly!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: -_-   
  
Yoh: ^______^ HI!  
  
Lyserg: ..hi...  
  
Yoh: ._. Arent you glad to see me?  
  
Lyserg: yes. very glad. but now the gladness has passed. please leave? x.x  
  
Yoh: T_T LYSERG DOESNT WANNA BE Y FRIEND ANY MORRRRRRREEEEEEE _ the oranges are upset with you!  
  
Lyserg: -_- I never said I didnt want to be your friend....Im just...busy! Im...Im. Oh ok Ill tell you *whisper whisper*  
  
Yoh: .....uh huh....uh huh.........O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------  
  
Macchi: WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAY?!?! _ I WANNA KNOW!  
  
Mari: _ Mari needs to get Opacho to purchase better microphones   
  
--------------------  
  
Yoh: O_O!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: -_- Its not THAT exciting...  
  
Yoh: *shakes Lyserg* IT IS TOO! I SHALL HELP YOU IN THIS MISSION! *suddenly in some odd costume*  
  
Lyserg: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yoh: *stuffs Lyserg in a orange costume* While we're at this we shall rid the world of artichokes!  
  
Lyserg: *takes off giant ball of orange strylofoam* no we wont.  
  
Yoh: aw...fine.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Macchi: o.o! A mission!  
  
Mari: !! Yes!! a mission! But of what?  
  
Macchi: I will narrate this! *runs off*  
  
Mari: -_- Im the camera person? Mari thought that was Macchi's job.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yoh: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEWHEEEEEERE OVVVVVVVVVER THE RAIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOW PPPPPPPEEEEEEENGUINNNNS FLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lyserg: ...no they dont.  
  
Yoh: _ Yes they do! Over the rainbow!  
  
Lyserg: @_@ What rainbow?  
  
Yoh: The....ONE IN ANTARCTICA! YEA! WHERE PENGUINS FLY!  
  
Lyserg: *blink* OH...do you think thats where YOUKNOWWHAT might be?  
  
Yoh: O_O MAYBE!  
  
Lyserg: How will we get there?  
  
Yoh: *thinkthink*  
  
Lyserg: *thinkthink*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Macchi: and so our two ....shamans, get ready to make a trip to Antarctica, where the penguins fly, to find the mysterious YOU-KNOW-WHAT. or maybe you dont. But thats ok. I dont either.  
  
Mari: *film* _;  
  
-------------------------  
  
Yoh: REN! HE HAS PLANES!  
  
Lyserg: YES! GOOD IDEA DETECTIVE YOH!  
  
Yoh: ^^ Im smart!  
  
---------------------  
  
Ren: No.  
  
Yoh: T_T Why not Ren?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND OF THE ORANGES! *clings on to Ren and sobs*  
  
Ren: KISAMA! _ GET OFF  
  
Lyserg: T_T Why cant we use your plane?  
  
Ren: WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO TO ANTARCTICA?!  
  
Yoh: ._. besides going to see the flying penguins? _ Should we tell him?  
  
Lyserg: _ ...fine...  
  
Yoh: *whisper whisper*  
  
Ren: -_-..............O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------  
  
Macchi: And so our shamans have recruited another shaman to join their journey! How..exciting!!!!!  
  
Mari: @_ we need to get a lighter camera... gah..*find a chair* ^^ Much better  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ren: *attempting to be the pilot for the plane*  
  
Yoh: O_O! IM GONNA FALL OUT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Lyserg: *greener than usual* Imma be sick...x.X  
  
Ren: -_- You told me to keep it a secret!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------  
  
Macchi: *driving helicoptor* _ I hope they dont see us...  
  
Mari: *filming*  
  
----------------  
  
Ren: *too busy flying to see them*  
  
Lyserg: *too busy trying not to throw up*  
  
Yoh: *too busy trying to stay in his seat*  
  
-------------------  
  
Macchi: ^^ Good theyre busy  
  
Mari: *filming* O_O Ren cant fly  
  
Macchi: O_O I hope they dont crash..  
  
------------------ 


End file.
